


Make Me Sorry

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, First Order Poe Dameron, Flirting, M/M, Power Imbalance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Poe lay sprawled across the bed, easily twice as large as his own bunk and impossibly more comfortable. It paid to be in charge, and fucking the guy in charge was nearly as good.Even if the guy in charge was a moody bastard with a short temper.





	Make Me Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Kylo/Poe, “I can practically hear your mind whirring from over here.” TLJ spoilers. I'm not sure if this is some sort of Poe was always in the First Order AU or if Kylo's kidnapped him or whatever else, please imagine what you like. :)

Poe lay sprawled across the bed, easily twice as large as his own bunk and impossibly more comfortable. It paid to be in charge, and fucking the guy in charge was nearly as good.

Even if the guy in charge was a moody bastard with a short temper.

“I can practically hear your mind whirring from over here,” Poe said, his eyes on Kylo where he sat brooding in the corner.

Kylo’s dark eyes fixed on Poe. “And I can actually hear yours, all the time.”

“Sorry, pal,” Poe said, not actually all that sorry. So his mind was loud, so what? Wasn’t anything he could help. Kylo couldn’t mind all that much or he wouldn’t still be keeping Poe around.

Though, Poe supposed, Kylo could just be fond enough of Poe’s ass that he let a lot of other things slide. That seemed likely, now that Poe thought about it.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Nowhere but here,” Poe said, aiming for an inviting smile, but Kylo only frowned, the corners of his mouth dipping down.

“I can find something for you to do,” Kylo began, but honestly, that wasn’t gonna do.

Poe stretched out, letting the sheets ride lower over his hips, absolutely not missing the way Kylo’s gaze latched into him, flickering down his chest and his stomach until the top of the sheet. Poe wriggled a bit farther up the bed and the sheet dipped yet more.

“I have an idea of what we could do,” he said, biting his lip.

Kylo was still watching him, a nearly invisible flush in his pale cheeks. “We’ve already done that.”

Poe arched an eyebrow. “The Supreme Leader can’t get it up twice?”

“The Supreme Leader has other things to devote his attention to, and so should you.”

“Oh, don’t pretend you were doing something important. I’ve been right here watching you, remember.”

“I wouldn’t recommend making judgments on my use of time.”

“Gonna make me sorry about it?”

The sheet slipped down without Poe moving, leaving him bare to the air. He smirked.

“Is that supposed to make me sorry? You’ll have to try harder than that, Supreme Leader.”

Kylo rose to his feet, and Poe’s eyes roved over the tall, graceful bulk of him. He was across the room in a few long strides, kneeling on the bed. His black hair hung down as he leaned in.

“I can make you sorry,” he said, voice low and dangerous, and Poe felt a thrill of desire flicker through him.

“Make me, then,” he said, and wondered when Kylo would realize that it was Poe who had won.


End file.
